Quest:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Hard * Recommended MR/SP: With MR 122 nearly all opponents are 3+ to hit; 130+ Stamina * Added: 18th June 2007 * Description: Legends from a bygone era, the three brave adventurers who constitute the fabled band known as the Silver Crest now maintain a litany of aches, pains, and complaints nearly as long as their list of illustrious deeds. Perhaps you can help restore the Crest to its former glory -- not that they need any help, mind you -- I mean they're as good as they ever were -- better, in fact -- just so we're straight on that... Part 1 - Hall of the Hobbled A surprisingly fierce run-in with an "evil spirit" has left the three longstanding members of the Crest battered and in bad spirits... looks as if you're on your own from here on out... A Kurnok? *Choose a route **Opt for the shorter route through Maiden's Wood... ***33+ combat xp for single Dhormuk (9+ at MR 60; 100 SP) ***33+ combat xp for 2 Dhormuk (9+ at MR 75; 125 SP) ***33+ combat xp for 3 Dhormuk (9+ at MR 90; 175 SP) ***You have a break here to use Restoration before the next battle, or you can flee. ***33+ combat xp for Ancient Dhormuk (9+ at MR 100; 225 SP) ***REWARD: Random piece of Unmatched Plate Armor. **Opt for the longer route through the Crown Hills... ***Rush ahead and attack the three ogres... 33+ combat xp for 3 Spear-Wielding Ogres (9+ at MR 65; 95 SP) ***32 XP to Thievery (40+), Telekinesis (40+) (no combat) ***32 XP to Elementalism (40+), Illusion (40+), Archery (30+) and 17+ combat XP for a single Spear-Wielding Ogre (9+ at MR ~48; ~60 SP) ***REWARD: 2 adventurer tokens from the rescued captive. *Choose a strategy **Stand perfectly still (Rynduil's advice)... ***32 XP to Fortification (30+) or Shadow Magic (50+) or dodge the attack Moderately Difficult (+3 penalty) roll less than or equal to your AGILITY score. ***33+ combat xp for the Kurnok (9+ at MR 90; 150 SP) **Turn away from the Kurnok (Pryhan's advice)... ***33+ combat xp for the Kurnok (9+ at MR 75; 150 SP) **Leap forward and attack the beast (Idriskkar's advice)... ***33+ combat xp for the Kurnok (9+ at MR 75; 150 SP) **REWARD: 2 adventurer tokens. About 48 gold tokens. 250 gold tokens and 64 General XP on completion. Stumped * 8 or less combat XP for each smaller Stumpstill (9+ at 65 MR, 125 SP). * 65 combat XP for defeating the Massive Stumpstill (9+ at 80 MR, 125 SP). * 50 gold tokens. * If you stay for dinner, accept the challenge, and win: 50 gold tokens * 64 general XP. The Lost Bracelet * 32xp to Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Illusion (40+)/Gating (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (40+) when used against the first band of trolls. * 16xp to Archery (30+) when used against the band of trolls. * 4 Forest Trolls (9+ at MR 65; 90 SP) * 5 Forest Trolls (9+ at MR 72; 100 SP) * Massive Forest Troll (9+ at MR 75; 118 SP) * 3 adventurer tokens from the corpse of the massive troll. * 200 gold tokens. 64 General XP. The Destroyer Crab * If you go to the farm xp for subduing the outlaws * 32xp to Gating (40+)/Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery(40+) when used against the crab. * 65 combat xp for the crab. * 100 gold coins. 64 general xp. The Beast of Lopturn Bog * If you go out in the boat: ** 32 xp to Elementalism (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Woodsmanship (40+) when used against the spiders. ** 64 xp to Seamanship (20+) when used to stabilize the boat. ** 68 combat xp for Ancient Trossk (not wounded): 9+ at MR 105, Stamina: 200. ** If you then search for the trossk's lair: ** 1300-2000 gold tokens; ** 2 adventurer tokens. * If you search the woods, and find the cave, instead of going out in the boat: ** 16 xp to Illusion (30+)/Gating (30+)/Necromancy (50+)/Archery (30+) when used against the ancient trossk. ** 65 combat xp for Ancient Trossk (wounded): 9+ at MR 100; Stamina: 175. No magic resistance. ** 1300-2000 gold tokens ** 2 adventurer tokens. * 200 gold coins and 128 general xp for completion. Part 2 - A Confederation of Shadow Something sinister slinks through the shadows of Trithik, as cruel, distant eyes quietly rest their piercing gaze upon the Silver Crest... Note: With an MR of 122 most opponents are 3+ to hit An Evening in Late Summer *If you choose to take Karrif's Way: **32 xp to Fortification (40+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+) when used to avoid/block the lightning bolts. (Illusion doesn't do anything) (Gating tested) *If you choose to take Lost Oak and decide to help the woman: **32 xp to Divination if you use it when the woman offers the charm. (No Hint, and doing this keeps you from having the option to use Shadow Magic or Thievery on the manacles) **32 xp to Shadow Magic (30+) or 64 xp Thievery (50+) if used to free yourself from the manacles (both tested). **32 xp to Fortification (40+) if you use it to block the lightning bolt **32 xp to Elementalism (40+) when used versus the smoke. *64 general xp for completion. An Unexpected Return *33 combat xp for the Masked Assailant (9+ with MR 100; 165 SP) *32xp to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+) when used to avoid the lightning bolt. (All tested) *128 general xp for completion. Halanne No battles. This scenario is purely back story. * 128 general xp for completion. The Long Shadows *32 xp to Telekinesis (50+)/Unarmed Combat (40+)/Thievery (50+) when used against Traeltok. (All tested) You should not engage Traeltok. He is 9+ at MR 150, and he also possesses high magic resistance. **NOTE: Even if you do lethal combat with him and lose, Traeltok will not kill you and you do not suffer a defeat for this section. *High Spirit, Aura and Mind scores help avoid his psionic attack while fleeing. *64 general xp for completion. The Road to Talinus: Waylaid in Whitebell *33 combat xp for each of the three Masked Assailants (9+ with MR 80,85,90; 125,135,145 SP) as well as the shadowbeast (9+ with MR 100, 125 SP, high magic resistance). **NOTE: These four combats happen in close succession and you have no chance to heal between them. *128 general xp for completion. The Road to Talinus: The Lights of Sagemorn *If you attempt to convince the men you're not murderers: High score in diplomacy needed. (No xp). *32 xp to Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Fortification (40+)/Elementalism (50+)/Horsemanship (40+) if you attempt to ride past the dozen men (Gating , Fortification & Elementalism tested) *32 xp to Divination (50+)/Woodsmanship (50+) when used at the fork in the road (both tested) *If you choose the right fork: High score in horsemanship needed to avoid the lightning blasts. If you fail, you get hit for 60+ SP. (No xp). *If you choose the left fork nothing happens *128 general xp for completion. The Road to Talinus: A Narrow Escape * 9 combat xp for each of 5 masked assailants (9+ with MR 80; 125 SP). * 32 xp to Fortification (50+)/Shadow Magic (40+) when used to avoid the lightning bolts (both tested) * High scores in Agility, Mind, Luck, Thievery and Horsemanship help to leap onto the rushing wagon. * 128 general xp for completion. The Road to Talinus: A Step Ahead * 25 gold coins. * 17 combat xp for each of 2 pairs of masked assailants (9+ with MR 85, 145 SP). * 33 combat xp for each of 2 shadowbeasts (9+ with MR 100, 125 SP, high magic resistance). * 128 general xp for completion. The Road to Talinus: Shaking Pursuit * 32 xp to Archery (60+) or 64xp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+) when used against the Shadow Dragon (all tested). * 64 xp to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Gating (60+) No xp to Shadow Magic (60+) when used to avoid the dragon's breath. (All tested) * Agility, Luck and Woodsmanship help in dodging both of the dragon's attack. * 256 general xp for completion. The Eye of The Storm * 16,384 xp to Shadow Magic -- if you do not already have it, you will gain it at level 10 and then receive the experience. * 256 general xp for completion. A Warm Welcome * 0 xp to Divination (50+) when used when encountering the fire giant. * If you choose to stand in his hand: ** Skill check (Agility, Luck) to dodge his hammer; if you fail, lose ?-217 SP (!). * 11-17 combat xp if you fight the fire giant (14+ to hit at MR 98; 3+ to hit at MR 123, 190 SP). * 32 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Gating (70+) when used at the flame river. (SM tested) * 256 general xp for completion. The Court of the Spider King * 9-17 combat xp for first fire guardian (3+ at MR 109, 6+ at MR 95; 100 SP) * 33-34 combat xp for second fire guardian (5+ at MR 109, 12+ at MR 95; 150 SP) * 65-74 combat xp for third fire guardian (16+ at MR 95, 11+ at MR 109, 7+ at MR 114, 4+ with MR 122, 3+ with MR 123; 175 SP) * 256 general xp for completion. The Eye of Arngaror * You lose some SP at the beginning (~5) * 3-5 combat xp each for 3 large brown spiders (3+ with MR 87) * 64 xp to Destruction (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Conjuration (60+) (Fortification and Conjuration tested) * 64 xp to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * 16 xp to general for the levers * 18 combat xp for massive fire spider (4+ with MR 87; 175 SP) * 16 xp to general for removing the eyes (x3) * 64 xp to Shadow Magic (No Hint) for retrieving the wand and stamina restored * 64 xp to Shadow Magic (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (70+)/Archery (70+) (SM, Illusion, Gating, and Necromancy tested) * 32 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Destruction (60+) for avoiding the web (SM, Telekinesis and Destruction tested) * 65 combat xp for the fight with Ujulsu (12+ with MR 87, 3+ with MR 110; 175 SP) * 2,048 xp to Shadow Magic for picking up the ring (as well as lose all but 1 of your SP). * 512 general xp for completion. A Light In The Dark * A roll against a surprise attack. Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help with this roll. * 16 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (70+) to quell the shadows (both tested) * 16 xp to Fortification (60+) (lose 15-40 Stamina if your use of Fortification fails) * 32 xp to Illusion (70+)/Gating (60+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (Gating and Unarmed Combat tested) * 64 xp to general if you use the Eye to avoid combat (Spirit, Aura and Arcana help in using the Eye) * 65 xp for fighting Rynduil * 512 general xp for completion. The Eyes of Death You have three choices at the beginning * Aid Rynduil ** 32xp to Fortification (60+) Telekinesis (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) Unarmed Combat (60+) (SM tested) ** 32xp to Fortification (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * Attack Traeltok ** 32xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Destruction (60+)/Archery (60+)/Thievery (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) if used to wound Traeltok (D & SM tested) ** 77-193 combat xp for defeating Traeltok (wounded) (9+ with MR 100; 4+ with MR 110; 150 SP). Has nasty special psionic attack -- up to 23 damage. ** ? combat xp for defeating Traeltok (unwounded) (? SP) * Retrieve the Eye ** 1 combat xp for each of three Shadowbeasts individually (3+ with a MR of 100) ** 32 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block the blow from Traeltok (SM, Telekinesis, and Unarmed Combat tested) ** 32 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to block the lightning bolt (both tested) ** 1 combat xp for another Shadowbeast ** 32 xp to Telekinesis (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to grab the Eye (All tested) * 1024 general xp for completion. The Four * Resist a psionic attack (Mind, Spirit and Aura all help with this) * 16-20 combat xp each: Fight 2 robed skeletons, one at a time (4+ with MR 100; 3+ with MR 110; 125 SP; nasty special psionic attack) * Fight either an ogre (33 combat xp; 4+ with MR 100; 200 SP) and a stalker (4+ with MR 100; 3+ with MR 110; 125 SP) or 4 stalkers (17 combat xp each, 3+ with MR 125, 125? SP) * 16 xp to Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Archery (50+) to wound the ogre (SM, I, & A tested) * 256 general xp for completion. The Village of Shadow * 64 xp to Shadow Magic (60+) to intercept Traeltok's attempt to take the eye. * 32 xp to general for passing the disguise check (Diplomacy, Luck, Mind, Spirit and Aura all help) * Fight a series of shadow minion villagers after you are discovered (all 3+ with MR of 100; their SP varies slightly on different play-throughs): ** 3 combat xp for 2 Axe-Wielding Villagers (3+ at MR 125; 79 SP) ** 3 combat xp for Hulking Blacksmith (5+ at MR 87; 89-93 SP) ** 1-3 combat xp for Sword-Wielding Villager (4+ at MR 87; 70-71 SP) ** 3 combat xp for 3 Armed Villagers (5+ at MR 87; 84-85 SP) ** 3-4 combat xp for 4 Village Militia (11+ at MR 87; 100-105 SP) ** 3 combat xp for 3 Club-Wielding Villagers (5+ at MR 87; 82-84 SP) ** 3 combat xp for 2 Sword-Wielding Villagers (4+ at MR 87; 77-80 SP) ** 5-6 combat xp for 6 Cudgel-Wielding Villagers (14+ at MR 87, 7+ at MR 100, 3+ at MR 125; 205 SP) ** 3-6 combat xp for 4 Axe-Wielding Villagers (12+ at MR 87, 5+ at MR 100; 85-87 SP) ** 5-6 combat xp for Village Swordsman (8+ at MR 87, 3+ at MR 110; 140-148 SP) * 384 general xp for completion. The Minions of Shadow * 32 exp to Elementalism (60+) if you use it to get rid of the Elementals * 32 exp to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block the bolt of flame (Both tested) * If you choose to engage Sir Garilin: 16 exp to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block his initial attack (Unarmed Combat, Tele, and Gating tested) * If you choose to engage Dremmok: Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help to avoid the two knives * 16 exp to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block Fethmur's arc of flames (Both tested) * All opponents (except maybe the Elementals since I didn't fight them) are 3+ to hit with MR 111; however, you must subdue them all, and each one has a special attack. * 384 general exp for completion. The Master of Shadow * 128 xp to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Necromancy (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Archery (70+) if used to get rid of the ogres (SM and and Archery tested) * 64 xp to Telekinesis (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to lure the ogres. (Telekinesis tested) * Nal-Sorlarn (12+ at MR 95, 3+ at 120MR) 65 xp * Axemaster Yirrik (14+ at MR 95, 3+ at 120MR) 65 xp * Fate decision to be made: kill Rynduil or Halanne (3+ at 120MR) 33 xp * 384 general xp for completion. The Lair of Shadow * Mind, Aura and Spirit help in resisting the mind probes * 8 general experience every time you manage to resist a mind probe (so make sure you don't miss any of them) * 32 exp to Illusion (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to get rid of the skeletons (Shadow Magic, Necromancy and Thievery tested) * 768 general exp for completion. The Demon's Heir * 16 exp to Divination (10+) if you use it before using the Eye * 128 exp to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to help free Traeltok * 64 exp to Shadow Magic (60+) if you manage to weaken the construct * 257 combat experience for the construct (3+ at MR 125, 400 SP) * 64 exp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Gating (60+) if used to get the sceptre (All tested) * 64 exp to Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Conjuration (60+) if used to avoid the wave of shadow (Shadow Magic, Conjuration & Fortification tested) * Spirit, Mind and Aura help in resisting the demon's mental attack (-20 Stamina if you fail to resist) * 128 general exp if you use the iron sceptre to close the portal * 1-16 combat exp for Tentacled Demon Lord (4+ with MR 122, 3+ with MR 127; 450 SP) * 128 general exp if you use the iron sceptre against the demon lord (after the combat) * 64 exp to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+) if used to keep the sceptre (All tested) * Rynduil's Crimson Tabard * 2,048 general exp for completion. Home Again, Home Again * Platinum Star Coin (purpose currently unknown, but you can get more from PG VI) * Leather Scroll Case #1, #2 and #3 * 8192 general experience * 1024 xp to all skills and powers The Leather Scroll Cases are pages from the Item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore. Use them to add them to the book. Return to the main Proving Grounds page Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:AG-only Category:Sagas Category:High-end items quests